Old Qrows, New Tricks
by BlakeEller99
Summary: Snowbird (Qrow X Winter) Oneshot, kinda short. Basically thank you Ironwood for not dealing with childish shit


Qrow was sitting in the staff dorm room he had been given during his visit to Beacon. Ozpin insisted that he stay to help with security for the Vytal Festival Tournament. He took a long sip from his flask, then laid back. The meeting about security for the tournament didn't go great. Ironwood and the rest of them couldn't agree on a strategy and that was not going to make for a good security team. He sighed and looked through stuff on his scroll for a few minutes before turning off his lamp and going to sleep.

Qrow woke up the next morning and headed for the air stadium for more security prep. Of course, Winter continued to argue and squabble with him over the smallest things. This led to Ironwood moving Winter to the complete opposite side of the stadium. All was peaceful for a while, then Winter yelled across the stadium. Finally, Ironwood got fed up with them arguing and pulled them both back down to the staff building. He pushed both into Winter's assigned room and bent the metal of the door to lock them in. Winter and Qrow both beat on the door in protest.

"You two can come out when you can get along." Ironwood said, then walked off to go help with the stadium.

"Great Ice Queen, now we're stuck here." Qrow said grumpily. He sat on the floor near the door and took a sip from his flask.

"Oh, this is my fault? I don't think so. Maybe if you weren't drunk all the time." Winter said in her usual stuck up tone.

"Maybe if you wouldn't be so controlling about everything around you!" Qrow growled, looking down. Winter groaned and sat on the other side of the room.

"Look, acting like children and bickering is not going to get us out of here. So maybe you should mature a little bit and just get along with me Qrow." Winter said, still being rather stuck up about the situation. Truth be told, both her and Qrow were acting like children.

"Me mature? You're the one still holding a grudge because I left you!" Qrow shouted, banging his fist on the wall. After he said that, it went so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Qrow realized instantly he had said the wrong thing.

"Qrow… I can't believe you SERIOUSLY think that's why I act like I don't like you!" Winter screamed, stomping over to Qrow, stopping right in front of him. Her ice blue eyes stared into his red ones for a good few seconds, then what she had said hit her.

"Oh? You only act like it? Then tell me, Ice Queen, what you really think of me." Qrow whispered, leaning down, their eyes at the same level. He had a small smile on his face and seemed to have heard her slip up.

"Um… Well…" Winter's face started to turn red, as her eyes darted anywhere but into Qrow's.

"Come on Winter, what is it? You still miss me? Is that it?" Qrow whispered, getting within an inch of her. He had a smirk on his face that said he already busted her and knew she most certainly missed him.

"M-Most certainly not." She managed through a stutter. Her face was beet red at this point and she had no choice but to look into his eyes. 'Oh what the fuck' she thought and leaned that last inch and kissed him with everything she had. Her hands reached up to grab his face while his arms wound around her waist. They kept their lips locked in the kiss for what seemed to be an impossible amount of time. Finally, Qrow pulled back and looked at her.

"So you do miss me?" He whispered. In truth, he missed her too. It had been 4 years since they fell apart and Qrow just hadn't bothered wanting to be with anyone else. He only wanted to try to fix things. Maybe he should have never left. After all, she couldn't help that Ironwood needed her for her job. He could have made things work.

"Yeah. Honestly… After you left, I considered giving up my promotion and just coming after you…" Winter whispered, her eyes starting to tear up. Qrow chuckled.

"Do you want to try again then? Or do you think maybe just try to get along?" Qrow asked, his eyes still locked on hers.

"I-I don't know. Maybe we could try again? I did miss you Qrow." Winter said in a tone that was uncharacteristically soft. Qrow smiled and kissed her again, his arms still wrapped around her.

"Well now our only problem is getting out of here." Qrow said with a chuckle. "I'll call James to get us out."

Later that night, Winter was in her room in just some lounge pants and a t-shirt, the casual of casual. A knock arose from her door and she went to answer it.

"Wow Ice Queen. Didn't think you could dress down even for bed. Well, your hair is still up, so I guess still pretty dressy?" Qrow chuckled as he walked in and Winter shut the door with a sigh. She quickly pulled her hair tie out and her long white hair fell further than her younger sisters' hair. Qrow turned and let out a gasp when he saw it. "Good lord I don't think I've ever seen your hair down…"

"Well, I have to let it down sometime, don't I?" She said with a smirk. She knew she was getting to him now.

"Y-Yeah." Qrow stuttered, his face slightly pink. She knew exactly how to get to him.

"Well, you're free to wait for me, but I'm about to shower. I shouldn't be long." She said with a wink.

"Alright." Qrow whispered. She had winked at him. Did that mean she wanted him to try to join her?... He heard the water start running and then a moment later saw Winter reach just her arm out of the door and discard her t-shirt and lounge pants near the hamper. She then left the door cracked and after a few minutes, steam started pouring out of the room. He sat and fiddled with his scroll and after about 15 minutes, she emerged from the bathroom. She had a short fluffy robe on and her damp hair flowed around her. She went and sat on Qrow's knee.

"I figured you would have joined me like you used to." She whispered, leaning on his chest and kissing his cheek.

"I didn't know if I should this soon." Qrow whispered back. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek back.

"Qrow, come on. I gave you a sign." Winter said, moving to fully sit on his lap, her knees on either side of him. He looked up at her and she leaned in and kissed him, fully and deeply. He let his arms wrap around her waist and kissed back. She smirked and looked at him.

"I missed you so much." She whispered, her ice blue eyes meeting his blood red ones.

"I missed you too. I don't know why we fought so much." Qrow whispered, kissing her vigorously. She kissed back with almost more vigor than he had. After a few minutes of making out, Qrow pulled back.

"Let's move to the bed." Both whispered in sync. Winter got up and went over to the bed while Qrow dimmed the lights and locked her door. Once he joined her on the bed, he started kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around him and managed to crawl on top of him and straddle his hips. Qrow gasped as she let her weight push onto his hips and his very excited groin. She smirked and looked down at him.

"I see you missed me in more ways than just feelings Qrow~" She whispered, grinding against his erection softly. He groaned and gasped. She kept up as she leaned back towards him to continue their make out session. Both were groaning and kissing more feverishly. After a few minutes, Qrow flipped them over and in turn, had rolled her towel off her. Qrow started kissing at her neck and his hands managed to stay at her waist. She let out a soft moan and started to tug at his shirt and unbutton it, as she always used to do. He yanked the shirt off over his head, and just went ahead and stripped fully, since he knew she would be after his pants soon as well. She groaned and just as he thought, her hands made her way down his body slowly, passing over his chest and abs. Her hands continued their slow, lustful descent right to where it counted. His manhood twitched in her hands as she started slowly stroking it, which earned a groan from the man. She continued stroking him for a few minutes and finally he stopped her and kissed her deeply.

"Can I take you Ice Queen?" He whispered, his eyes locking with hers.

"Please." She whispered, her body arching up to meet his. He positioned himself at her entrance and plunged in. She let out a soft moan and wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved with slow strokes at first, making sure she was comfortable, then started to pick up the pace. Their moans got louder, and breaths got heavier. They had been going for several minutes when Winter started to reach her peak.

"Oh fuck! Qrow! I'm cumming baby!" She squealed as he thrusted hard into her and her dam broke. She shivered and cried out his name as she came. He slowed down for a moment to ride out her orgasm, then started to pick up the pace again. She moaned and panted heavily. She forgot he could outlast her. He kept pounding into her, his breathing starting to get ragged. She knew he was getting close. She moaned and cried out his name a second time as another orgasm hit her. This time, he called out with her, his thrusts getting desperate.

"Winter, I'm about to cum!" He groaned before one last thrust. His seed gushed out into her womb, and he laid on top of her as gently as possible. After a moment he rolled off to the side and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her deeply and buried his head in her neck.

"Love ya Ice Queen." He whispered tenderly.

"I love you too Qrow." She whispered back. The two drifted off to sleep. The next morning when they went to report to Ironwood, he couldn't seem to meet their eyes.

A/N Happy New Year guys! I'm so glad to be going into 2020 with my readers and friends! I have several more fics planned and hopefully I won't have so much negativity this year blocking up my brain so I can post more frequently! Love you guys!


End file.
